Betrayed Love Part 2
by angie9281
Summary: Reeling after the events of Betrayed Love Part 1, a stubborn and hurt Sookie is convinced to track down the equally hurting and suffering Viking. But when she finds him, not even she may be able to bring him back from the same dark place he has been in before as he is haunted and tormented by actions and events from his storied past.


**Chapter 1**

"So. Things calmed down with her again?" Godric asked, shutting the office door behind him as he watched Eric working at his desk, doing the monotonous paperwork that was inevitable to come along in any business, human owned or not. "I mean, after the incident with Gwen-"

The younger vampire stopped writing for a moment, jabbing the pen into the wood of the desk, lodging it firmly in its surface. "I respect you more than anyone else-save for Sookie-and would do anything asked of me by you. You know my loyalties. But I do not wish to speak of that incident. It was only a couple of days ago and I Haven't dared try to go home. She needs her space, that much was clear the last time I saw her. And from what the girls tell me having visited her, it's the truth." he had been grateful that

"You needn't be ashamed. That vixen's plan was unlike anything I have ever seen and I have seen much in my life. She did a number on the both of you but in the end, who stood victorious?"

"Certainly not me." Eric said and stood up, wanting to leave this conversation. But with a look from his maker, even he had to concede. This was something he anted off his chest, the feelings that the incident had awakened in him and it was certainly troubling enough. Slowly, he returned to his seat behind the desk, looking rather petulant. Much like he had been in his early days under Godric's tutelage. "I will give you ten minutes."

The older vampire had to chuckle. "My how things have changed. how you have changed. and I don't mean that in a bad way. I like the new you, personally. It suits you, being more emotionally available-"

"I don't want this to turn into some kind of weird therapy session."

"Fine. What's troubling you?"

Raking his hand through his hair, he got up again and paced back and forth, speaking in a disturbed tone. "What I did under the influence of that vile, twisted fairy blood…..I tried fighting it off but it was like, I was a zombie. Then part of me also knew damn well what I was doing, fooling around with that Gwen…going all the way with her. I thought I had left that part of me aside, you know how much I-"

"Loved the ladies?" winked Godric whose smile faded fast at the look on Eric's face. "I remember all the women I had to keep you from getting….too enthusiastic over. Even those that knew what you were, they still wanted a piece of you."

The Viking snorted. "I have carried a reputation for using women for centuries and have only ever truly…fallen…for two. Both I have been willing to die for and one who died because of me. And considering the number of times I have nearly lost Sookie for all kinds of circumstances…Godric, when I…you know…with Gwen…I liked it. I even as we speak now, don't completely regret what I did under the influence and she forage me! Sookie forgave me yet again for doing something reckless,. Stupid. It wouldn't bother me so much if I were completely remorseful. Maybe I haven't changed as much as you or I have thought. Or she thought."

He was touched, moved and somewhat distressed by the current state of his progeny. Godric walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank of all you two have gone through, the ups and downs-"

"That's just is…the downs….and how many of them are because of me? I chased after her, waited in the wings for so long, claiming to be better for her than Bill was and yet, look where I stand with her now? She's avoided me since I came to see her the other night in the hotel. I got the vibe she didn't want me around even though she spoke to me. I want to honor her wishes but…"

"You Don't want to come across as begging or groveling for her forgiveness. You never were one to bow down to anyone."

"Most anyone. You and she were-are-the only ones in my life that I would bow to. I know many things. I am very intelligent."

"And humble." Godric couldn't help but quip.

"But I am not used to trying to gain forgiveness. I have never exactly been the forgiving type, I have even been hard on my own family…..and I know how hardened she has gotten over the years, she's had to. For her own good."

"You say that like it is a bad thing. Yes, she has hardened, but it means she is stronger and no less forgiving and loving than she was before she changed. I believe she has thrived in being what she is and even back when I first met her, when I thought here only a human, I saw the greatness inside her and yes, even then, I thought there was something between the two of you. Nothing that is worthwhile is ever easy."

Eric winced. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

"Where do you think they _really_ got some of their inspirational sayings from? Certainly the Chinese can't take credit for all of it. Everyone needs a hobby and I did get immersed into more peaceful ways of life during the later years, which I can give credit in forging me into being more than a brute."

"Tell me you're not a published poet too because I guess that wouldn't surprise me now either. You've clearly evolved more than I thought I did. And I hated the changes she brought out in me at first and now….I know I have not changed enough. Otherwise none of that mess the other night would have happened, I would have fought off that influence and she wouldn't be shutting me out. And though I can go after her should she retreat to Faery thanks to the bracelet her grandfather gave me…I won't use it. I want her to forgive me but I will not force it."

There was a long silence. "You worry she won't forgive you." Godric said matter of factly. "That your actions the other night are a sign that you haven't really changed, that you would have a wandering eye, magic or no. and I think I understand that feeling, that fear."

Eric looked incensed. "I would think you would be more supportive of-"

"I am not taking sides in this, I am being practical. We may have evolved into being more humanllike than other vampires. But the fact is, there will always be that beast within us that sometimes cannot be tamed. Perhaps what you need is a way to channel that into something that won't hurt her, should you lose control. And I have felt your control is excellent. Regardless of that blood you were given. That was a dirty trick of that Gwen and her faerie friends."

"No doubt of that….but seeing the pain and hurt behind that anger brought to a new level because of the magic she inadvertently was exposed to….its burned into my mind. And regardless of the magic involved, I was still the reason for that pain. I thank you for your counsel and hope perhaps the others, as we speak, have come up with their own way to get her to see me again. For me, I know what I must do and if she should find me too late, make sure she knows….I loved her and always will." Godric went to get in his way, to stop him from leaving the office.

"I know that look in your eyes….please do not do something drastic. She will forgive you, you must be patient."

Eric smiled at his maker, a sad smile. "That's never been my strong point, patience, but like many other things, she has taught me how to become more so. And it is what I need to do what needs to be done. If you care for me as you claim, you will let me pass, I would prefer no altercations, least of all with you. And I would ask you not go after me. I know what I am doing and will be at peace knowing that…soon she will not have to worry about being harmed by me ever again."

Godric was taken aback by the manner in which his oldest was speaking and though he allowed him to pass, he was quickly out into the bar, gathering the rest of the family around to see just what could be done about this mess, if anything.

 **Chapter 2**

She had been steadfast in avoiding the few calls and texts he had sent her way, the hurt and anger having wounded her pride, yet not coming close to destroying it. She had been in contact with some of the rest of the family, who had come by to offer her support and a kind word. But as she answered the front door on a unusually chilly evening, she found herself approached by one of the only two people she she had not seen in the past couple of weeks. Tara, Willa, Nora and Godric had all gone to see her, to explain their concern for the Viking's current state of mind. It was only in the last day or so that they had gotten a clue as to just how bad things had gotten. And now, she opened the door to find Pam standing on the front porch.

"I didn't want to get involved in relationship crap and he told me to leave you be…all of us have gone to see him but he won't listen to any of us . Which brings me to you. I am not sitting by as he gets more and more….unwell. I've seen him this way before and I am not going to go through it or watch him go through it again. You and me, we may be family but I won't let anyone hurt him. Anyone." Pam let herself into Sookie's living room, dressed in a hot pink velour sweat suit and clutching one of her many designer handbags. Arms crossed over her chest, she nodded towards Sookie. "Have a seat because I ain't leavin' till I say my piece. And believe it or not, I don't want a fight. I want to help you. Both of you and you know helping others isn't exactly my forte."

"Well, you've gotten better at it over the years." Sookie replied with a resigned sigh.

"You look like crap." Pam said bluntly as she sat in a arm chair while Sookie took the couch. "At least that is somewhat comforting."

"Well, I was getting ready for bed. I haven't; exactly slept well lately." she replied. "AS you probably know.

"Well, neither has he. And he doesn't; to be forcing you to receive him again and it was a hell of a fight but I won out and came here tonight. You need to see him. He's not eating."

"He doesn't need much." Sookie countered. "Not at his age."

"No, but two weeks is pushin' it, even for him. hasn't had a drop. Despondent. Even Godric couldn't talk him out of this funk and it's depressing….even to me. He knows how much you've been hurt and you should give him credit for not chasing after you when you've been off to faerie to see your son and grandfather. He wants to give you space and time. But time….he's just…." Pam turned from Sookie so she could try to hide her blood tears that were streaming down her face. "I saw him mourn for Sylvie years ago and I never imagined he would be so…depressed again. Even when he was sick, I thought I would never seem so sick. But now….it's unfathomable the effect you have had on him and I am not saying it's a bad thing." Pam admitted grudgingly. "But something needs to give soon or he ain't gonna be around for much longer. I see it in his eyes, the lack of fight. It really started a few days after you cut ties to him, he went out, starting fights with humans in the bar, nearly draining a couple of them. Thankfully they were easily glamoured but it could have been death to the club if word got out that the owner went berserk on his own clientele. I've got more to add, shall I go on? Perhaps go into detail of the animals he has hunted down? He's got all kinds of pelts lined up to make into rugs. Not that he cared about any of those now…"

Sookie sighed. "If you are trying to make me feel guilty, you're too late. I have felt guilty since I kinda gave him the heave ho through our bond when he came to see me at the hotel I stayed at for a night. I thought I could get over this, especially after everything we have gone through. But this time, it feels different. Worse. I saw the photos which were enough, but to know what he did with her….I just am having a harder time than I thought I would coming to terms with it. Is it wrong to think it wasn't just because of the magic he did it? I have known for a long time what he is, what he will always be. And time after time, I have chosen to see the goodness in him that is clearly there. He has evolved from the vampire I first met the first time Bill took me to Fangtasia. I…..just don't know if I can survive something like this again, knowing he was with someone else. When is enough going to be enough for me to have a happy life? I've lost my daughter, changed from a part faerie to a faerie-vamp…I could go on. And most of it has only been to help keep us together. I don't know how much else I can give."

Pam blinked, trying to keep her temper in check. Both of them were so full of pride and stubbornness but their mutual weakness for each other, lord, it was trying sometimes, it truly was. "Look, he's in a bad place now and even I am smart enough not to be around him. I went to see him a little while ago and he nearly took my head off."

"That's motivating me to go see him." Sookie couldn't help but say. "Where is he, the bar?"

"No. he went to his manor in New Orleans. He's always loved the debauchery there and enjoys himself there…..here's the address."

"Nope. All I gotta do it zap myself there. Our bond and all, kinda takes the mystery out of where each of us are. Thank you Pam." Sookie said, not even bothering changing out of her flannel pajamas. As she vanished in a flash of light, Pam rolled her eyes.

"Always gotta be the showoff with that magic of hers." she sighed as she exited the farmhouse, silently cheering on the faerie vamp in her mission to try to save their family from beginning to crumble apart. Pam never would admit it, but she enjoyed the family she had, including Sookie. But she feared greatly that by them splitting, the rest of the family would be splintered as well and Pam would somehow once again be without a family. The thought bothered and disturbed her and with a final look back at the house, she flew off into the night, back towards Tara and the rest, who would no doubt be anxious to hear any update on the current situation.

 **Chapter 3**

She followed the bond with her magic and made herself appear past the heavy gate that would certainly be enough to frighten away any passerby from attempting to take a peek. Three stories tall and wide, it was a old antebellum style that fit in perfectly with the history steeped in this city and as expected, she saw the windows were fitted with blinds to keep light out. There was a soft light emitting from within, on the top story of the house. There came a sense of read and danger from it and she shook it off. He couldn't be so despondent, angry that he would be a threat to her? She highly doubted it and walked to the door, knocking on it timidly before knocking a second time, more forcefully. No answer. Turning the knob, she felt it locked and it was clear this was no ordinary door, but a much more fortified one. Sighing, she pointed a finger at the knob and send a wave of her magic into it, a clicking sound audible. Letting herself into the dimly lit house, she felt as if she were stepping back in time as she took in the décor of the place. Simple and sparse, it still created a luxurious look, with red walls and black marble floor. On the wall, not to her surprise, she saw a array of weapons hanging proudly and it was at that sight she was once more reminded of his heritage, the fierceness he had even before he was turned. She felt a shudder go through her, unknowing just what she was walking into. There was a spiral marble staircase and slowly, she made her way to the second floor, wanting to explore the mansion more but knew she had more important matters to attend to. Then she reached the third floor and followed the soft glow of the light source to a room at the end of the hall. Putting her hand on the knob, she began to turn it, her face looking downward. There a stream of drying blood was present and she feared the worst. It took some time for her to comprehend that which she saw on the other side of the door but little time for her to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

 **Chapter 4**

This door was not like the front door yet was still surprisingly sturdier than the average wooden door. Worry and impatience flooded her as she blasted the knob clear off the door. Pushing the still mostly intact door inward, she lit her hands up with her light, just in case there was anything she needed to defend herself against. Instead she looked upon a scene of pure carnage. Carnage what came from the expected source. Trouble was, it appeared self inflicted. Gingerly, she approached the figure lying on the bed across the room, dodging bloodied blades along the way. Relieved though she was that there were apparently no innocents dragged into this mess, she was disturbed by what she saw now, even in the soft room lit by only a trio of gas lanterns which were hung from a chandelier like device. Dressed in only some bloodied workout pants, Eric was barely moving but he stirred as she spoke.

"Hey….what happened here?" she walked closer until she stood beside the bed and was in shock by the wounds all over him from his neck to his sculpted torso. He wasn't healing because he'd not fed in some time.

He didn't open his eyes but managed a almost serene smile. "I didn't think you would come. I didn't want to force anything if you weren't ready…..to give you your space."

"What are you doing? What is all this?" she gestured to the bloodied floor and the mess all over him and the bed. She noted the sword he valued most was at his bedside, he had stashed it away in his secret vault at the bar.

"I have prided myself at having honor. Viking honor. But I think that is gone out the window with what I have put you through and-"

"What? You want to kill yourself slowly and deliberately?"

"I certainly do not deserve a pyre. Not this time. I was on one before but that was when I risked myself to help the men that served under me. I have brought much shame to myself, to you and I am sure, the rest of our family. I don't expect you to understand….."

She sat timidly on the bedside, trying to focus on his face rather than his injured body. "I once had a dream about you. I said to you I though you were as cold as stone. And for a long time I believed that. I very long time. And now, you feel. You have been able to show feelings besides anger, rage and simply ripping hearts out of chests." she couldn't help but smirk at that last vibrant memory. "I have never seen any vampire that is the blend of strong yet vulnerable. Angry yet joyful. I know I brought that out of you. I wouldn't have you any other way."

He bit his lip and turned from her. "I vowed to never make you cry, to hurt you. Especially after everything you had gone through with Compton and what not. Yet I failed. And I believe I have failed you for the last time. I don't want to risk doing this to you again. Betraying you. Magic or no, I was responsible. Part of me is glad you came but the other part of me wants you to leave so as to not cause you more distress. I would never ask you to do the deed yourself."

"Deed? What….." she was confused a moment as he pulled his sword up to the bed. "No! I would never….I wouldn't be your executioner….no freaking way!" she was tearing up, her fear and sadness overwhelming the part of her that was still angry at him. She couldn't, wouldn't dare imagine a world without him in it. It wasn't all that long ago when he had ran off for half a year, not once letting her know he was ok, let alone alive.

He closed his eyes and shifted in the bed, clutching the sword and feeling nostalgic, imagining back to the time where he was on a pyre after being mortally wounded in battle. It would wind up being the night that would literally change him forever. A slap across the face brought him out of his thoughts. "You can't put me through this, either, making me watch you killing yourself. Punishing yourself."

"It's no less than I deserve. I cheated on you. I hurt you and what I saw in your eyes that night I came to see you at the hotel, that vibe I got that told me to leave….I can't shake it. Perhaps we should cut ties here and now so you don't have to hurt anymore. Leave me to my end and go on with your life. Find someone else."

Sookie's light began flaring up, casting a surreal glow about her entire body before it shut off, thanks to her concentrating on remaining calm. It was no easy feat. "You expect me to move on? To what, find some random, boring hillbilly guy to hook up with? No! you and I fought for each other more times than I can count and I won't let it end like this. This isn't you, you're no quitter and you know I sure ain't" she let her anger wane as she positioned herself in a laying position next to him on the bed, which, she just noticed was a little too short for him. She giggled.

"What could possibly be funny….." he looked at her face as she nodded at him to where his feet dangled from the bed. Then he got it and smirked, a shadow if his usual smirk, but it made Sookie feel a little better seeing it back, even if for a moment. "I suppose some redecorating should be done here….is there an Ikea anywhere nearby?"

She laughed but turned serious again. "Please. Don't go on with this. This family…..and me….needs you." she said as she popped out her own fangs and bit into her right wrist, her unique blood oozing from the wound. "Are you ready to end this suicide mission you're on and come home? These past weeks have been worse than when you were gone for six."

He turned his head from her, still somewhat reluctant to let her see the tears that were flowing now. As a trickle came down his left cheek, she gently guided his face to hers. "I am immensely lucky to have found you, Sookie. And I intend to spend another thousand years to regain your trust and forgiveness if need be."

If there was one thing she had learned from her past was life could be snuffed out in an instant, human or otherwise. But looking back on all he had risked for her over the years, all he had done for her and how she had, at first, reacted with a mix of coldness and indifference, she felt shamed for having given him the hard time that she had this time. "I forgive…I may not forget anytime soon though. You Can't expect me to."

"I understand. And I am extremely sorry for-"

"Just be quiet, drink up and then I can get to cleaning you up. Won't bother trying to clean you up now, what with you being ravenously hungry. And don't you say you're not. And I am sorry for being such a bitch. Again."

He grinned before he managed to make his fangs come down, which, as she saw seemed difficult for him, but she knew he would never let on how weak he had truly gotten. She had noticed some of the weapons he had used on himself had some form of silver on them. "I happen to have a soft spot for bitchy women…as you can see by Pam, for example."

Sookie sighed resignedly. "And I guess I have a soft spot for well meaning Vikings who keep getting themselves into trouble. Like his wife tends to do." she closed her eyes as she felt his teeth gently bite into her waiting wrist. "Honestly, how did your parents put up with you?"

"My charming personality, the fact that I am completely impossible to stay annoyed or angry at for long….." he smirked again and she slapped him gently on the arm in between his nibbling on her.

"You're right, you are really hard to stay mad at for long. You're adorableness factor is through the roof, I will admit." she winced for a moment as he inadvertently got a little more aggressive with snacking on her. She supposed it was a good thing, he was finally beginning to heal and get his strength back. "I can't believe I ever wanted a normal quiet life….honestly I wouldn't trade any of this for anything. Not if it meant having you with me." She said as he finished drinking, not wanting to push her to the edge. As he looked at her, she saw that fire, that fight was returned to those eyes of his and she closed her eyes and clenched her hands with his. They wouldn't speak the rest of the night but instead would hold each other, lost in many a thought of their past, present and future.

 **The End**


End file.
